made to be broken
by dourdan
Summary: intro- wanted to write a winter solider story, but it needed a twist- so he gets to meet one of my favotire women of the Marvel universe Layla Miller. rated M for sex and other situations. i may write more if the 3rd movie inspires me. :) "When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am" -iris by googoo dolls"
1. Chapter 1

He walked away; from the job, from the weapons, from the life-from the unconscious body of Captain America. Days had passed or maybe it was months- he could not really remember. His hair grew long, facial hair came in until, little by little, he bore only a slight resemblance to the man known as "winter solider"- if you can count a metal arm as "slight". That was one part of his past that would not go way any time soon.

He still did not fully know who "James "Bucky" Barnes" was, but he would walk until he did.  
When he was hungry he ate when he was tired he slept; but his body still required very little of either. At the current time he was still a 90 year old man chemically frozen in time as an assassin in his 30's.

Without the help of Hydra's scientists he knew he would start to age now- would it be rapid and painful? Or slow like a normal human? At least he would know what it meant to be human.

His mind was flooded with such thoughts, to the point where he could not sleep for more than a few minutes before getting awoken by random panic attacks. He had walked for 24 hours straight following a highway to god only knows where. The snow had started to fall, and he had no clue what his next move would be.

If he died out there; in the middle of the road, perhaps it would be karma for all that he had done in the past.

That was when he was hit by an out of control semi.

He awoke shivering and in what looked like a hospital bed- in someone's house.

The door slowly opened and a pretty blonde appeared;"hi... wow you're finally awake." she said without even knocking, as if she had been checking on him for several hours or even days.

"My names' Layla... and I know stuff." she said with a smirk. She was not traditionally pretty; she had the look of a soldier. But her hair was wild/natural, as if she let it grow out on a whim.

"Pepsi?" she said offering him a can of soda. She looked about 25 maybe 26 years old. What could someone like her know?

She wore an odd coat dress; orange and black, as if it was a uniform, but it flowed as if it didn't really fit her. Then he noticed her face was marred by a tattoo or scar in the shape of am M- over her eye of all places. Did this hint to her true intentions?

"Why am I here?" he asked through labored breaths. His ribs were broken, and he could barely lift his head. He looked down to see bandages covering his chest. The pain got worse the more conscious he became."

"Why? Not -where? Wow you really are winter solider." she laughed.

"Ok- then -where? Where are we." he said, almost praying he pain would knock him out. Was this the result of being free? As a solider of Hydra he had been shot dozens of times, suffered broken bones, bruised organs- but he had no memory of even being in this much pain.

"Janesville, Wisconsin- at a safe house for X-Factor." she said in a sweet, professional manner. "Open". She touched two fingers to his lips. He opened his mouth and she placed a few pain pills that he gratefully swallowed.

"Is that a sub division of x-men?" he asked, he had at least heard of x-men.

"Something like that; we get invited to parties-like the 'let's all flee to the giant bubble in the San Francisco bay' party."

"What...?" he said, in a confused voice- if she was trying to make a joke it was falling on deaf ears.

"Nothing- I just meant..."

"You do your own thing." he cracked a smile. She was beautiful; and something about her seemed trust worthy.

"yeah." she pulled up a chair next to him. She stroked her hand over his. "Yeah. We do what we want- that's how I found you."

She went on to explain how X-Factor was on a mission in Virginia- 1 month after the incident at SHIELD- the incident the incident that crashed 3 weapons of mass destruction and left Captain America in the hospital.

"There were warrants out for you; deep, detailed descriptions about a man with a metal arm."

"And you wanted a reward, or something?" he asking jokingly. No, there was clearly more to her then that.

"What?! No, I wanted to meet you. I tracked you to until I knew you would be open to meeting me. You are destined for greatness. In my future you are a hero who forges an army against-well- that's a story for another day."

Layla was not sure if she should go in to her own history; after all the idea of a time traveler from an apocalyptic future was even more unbelievable then an assassin -super solider kept alive for over half a century.

"Let's just say- I know who broke your human arm; and I learned it from books written by all the people you inspired."

"Where is your team now?" he asked, laying back down; for some reason his head was pounding. Odd since he assumed the pills she just gave him were for pain.

"Illinois- something about a daemon or a thief with super powers- either way it's a paycheck to fund our real cause."

"Which is?" he asked just for the sake of conversation.

"The future" she said lacing her fingers through his.

Had she touched him further he might have resisted, or even found her to be a liar who was trying to seduce him- but her touch was so sweet and pure; it opened emotions that he had not felt in over 40 years.

He needed to know more about her intentions.

"Tell me more of what you know about me!" he asked in one painful breath. "who was I before!"

With this question she pulled back her hand.

"please..." he squeezed her hand as if to beg her not to leave.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. What's important is that you remember you- that's how history says it will work. For now get some sleep." she kissed his forehead like his mother. Then she stroked her hand over his throat, down his shoulder, arm, to his stomach muscles, stopping on his thigh muscle before looking him in the eyes and making her exit.

He looked down at his body; he was not restrained in anyway. He tried to flex his foot ; other then being a little bruised and cut front he accident his legs were not disabled. His cloths were on a chair. He was welcome to leave whenever he felt ready.

Layla's point was "believe me or don't- it's completely to you."


	2. Chapter 2

He tried to sleep but as usual, the memories came flooding in; every kill, every face, every moment of pain and terror; decades of memories that were somehow suppressed. He almost wished he was back in the custody of hydra where the scientists would put him in to a deep, dream-less cryo sleep.

Putting his weight on his metal arm he sat up. He walked to what he assumed was a bathroom; a sink, a toilet and a shower head that drained in to a hold in the floor. All with fake wood paneling that had been left to rot in the harsh Wisconsin weather.

He gripped the sink to steady himself and carefully turned on the water He face. But with the pain in his arm and chest he was not coordinated enough to splash water on his face without smacking himself in the head.

He cupped his hand an attempted to take a drink of water instead. This was a horrible mistake. The moment the water his is stomach he felt the need to vomit. So he leaned forward and vomited; hoping it would stop at that- but it didn't. He vomited up a horrific amount of blood. Any normal human would have passed out, but his body was hanging on. He punched something glass; was it a mirror? Or maybe a window? He picked up a piece of glass (about 6 inches long and sharp as a knife) and laid down on the wooden floor . He placed the piece of glass in mouth and let it slide down his throat. He was prepared to let his body do whatever it felt like; maybe if he was lucky he would choke to death.

He closed his eyes, and then blinked- she was there. Of course she was.

Layla stood over him for a moment; her face stoic, almost sociopathic- she knew she should probably get him to a hospital; he was likely dying of internal organ damage (in addition to the glass she saw him put down his throat). But a metal arm would be a dead giveaway; the FBI, CIA, etc- would have him in custody in less than an hour. so she took it upon herself to look through the emergency supplies and went with antibiotics and blood clotting medications injected in to whatever vein she could locate.  
Then she stuck her fingers on his mouth and pulled out the piece of glass. It had cut his throat open clear to the bone, but as she removed it he started to heal himself.

She hoped that what she knew from the future would turn out to be true; whatever hydra technology was still in his body would be enough to save his life.

He closed his eyes again. As he did, he held her hand. It was not a conscious choice; but rather god or fate giving him a lifeline to reality. His body went in to spasms or seizures (Layla was not medically trained to know the difference), he swallowed hard taking one last deep breath as his mind was starting to leave him.

"I'm with you till the end of the line." the words slipped from his lips.

As he lost consciousness and the world started to rewind. He saw Captain America; the one person who never lost faith in him- the one person who saw the good in his soul. Then he was treated to memories of his kills; every mission, every life he cut short because he was under orders.  
Some assassins at least get rich; he got to be immortal. In exchange for his soul he would be put in to stasis after every mission, so his body would remain strong to live a life that would never be his own.

His memories seeped down even further; to his past before Winter Soldier- to Bucky Barnes- and to his humanity.

Layla knew she had to do something, so she stabbed him in the neck with an Epinephrine pen. And out of instinct she put her arms around him and held on, as if she could save him from himself.

She felt his hand touch her back.  
"Please ...just... let... me ...die." he said in a voice hoarse from exhaustion. What he didn't realize was, as mind was torturing him, she had been holding his body for over 3 hours.

She kissed his lips softly. Her touch was the first act of love he experienced in decades.  
"at... least.. something.. for.. the ..pain?" he said after recovering from the initial shock.

"pills can't heal your soul" she said laying him down on the floor. She positioned herself on top of him, with the intention to hold him like a stuffed toy until it looked like he would make it through the night without dying. But lying on his nude body- she felt something different.


	3. Chapter 3

She slipped out of her clothes, revealing her curves. She moved his hands over her breasts, down her waist; giving him just a taste of what was to come leaving the hands to rest at her waist. As she slowly removed some of the bandages from his chest she could see that even now his body was healing as if preparing just for her. She lowered he head and kissed his newly reformed abs. She could feel he was enjoying this as his muscles responded in a slight arch almost as if asking for more; if that wasn't enough proof see could feel something of his stiffening against her thigh.

She move down to it taking into full view and words could not express what she was thinking in this moment. She felt her own body grow hot as she let her tongue swirl around the tip of cock bringing his 'solider' to full attention. He let out a single deep breath; as if he was waiting for more.

It was enough to entice her on as she begun to deep throat his massive member. She could feel him growing harder and she could hear his metal hand claw at the floor as he tried to hold on to receive more. As if all this new found energy had no place to go.

This only enticed her more as she speed up.  
Out another gasp as his human hand grasps her hair to keep her in the proper place as she felt his hips move slightly in unison with her, as if he wanted to shoot his load in her mouth.

Nope, maybe another time. Once she believed he was ready she slow slid his cock from her velvet throat. An sat back up right slipping out of her panties that were already stick and wet with anticipation. She look back down admire the fate for giving her such a gift after all she been through herself; she was getting the rare opportunity fuck one of her heroes. Maybe it was the fact that in the future, he was an amazing freedom fighter who would inspire countless people in a revolution that although ultimately ended in failure- kept hope alive for people like her who continued to fight. People who gave up everything to go back in time to fight.

She positioned herself and gently lowered her egger pussy on to his thick unshaved cock.

As she did she felt a rush as her muscles tightened on his cock; as if greedily ready to consume it all. As she took the last inch of his this massive rod she felt like a shock had went through her as she begun to grind her hips against him.

As she closed her eyes, focusing on her own pleasure, she could feel his hands caressing her thighs again, and then gripping her ass. She leaned forward on to him, as his large masculine hands gently caressed her soft hips. His hands moved higher up her ribs, up to her angelically perfect breasts.

She stayed in a push up position, staring deeply in to his eyes as she climaxed. She made no sounds but her breathing became fast and deep, making her breasts look even more full and sensual. Her muscles tightened on his cock as she kept grinding on him; she wanted to feel every inch of his body in motion with hers; from his breath on her skin to his heart beating with excitement. But most of all every inch of his massive and amazing cock inside her.

As she lost herself in enjoyment of this moment; Out of nowhere she felt herself being rolled over in to the missionary position. And the (suddenly) massively strong man pounded his cock in to her so hard she nearly screamed. But before she could she found his mouth clasp against her kissing her with a sense of passion she never knew was even possible. As he thrust his cock into her deeper each time

She dug her nails into his shoulders as she felt herself climax over and over before finally feeling him shot his load deep inside her making her body tremble in pure exotic bliss that rocked her to her very soul.

He could not remember the last time he felt sexuality- of any kind. in his line of work there were often opportunities for rape- but that always seemed like a waste of time. So he just went without; never giving it a second thought.

Now in this moment he felt like a formerly staving man who just finished a banquet dinner. He laid down on his back and Layla laid next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

On that faux wood bathroom floor- he felt healed; he felt human. He could finally sleep.

The next morning Layla was awoken by someone she did not expect-

"WHAT THE FUCK!" it was Monet. Layla's X-Factor teammate who considered herself 2nd on command if not the leader of the team. She made sure to say her line in an 'angry whisper'; soft enough to not wake the naked criminal with the metal arm.

She dragged Layla to the next room and threw her a towel to cover up with.

"why is he here?"  
"how did he get here?"  
"are you keeping him here?"  
"how long is he staying here?"  
- Monet asked rapidly. She knew of winter solider- lots of people wanted him captured or dead, and these 'people' would be willing to fight anyone who got in their way.

"I know you probably have a good reason for whatever the hell you think you're doing- but I will not risk my life protecting a solider of Hydra!" Monet continued in an 'angry whisper.'

"is it my turn to talk now?- let me handle this. he'll be gone in two weeks. you have my word." Layla said in a voice less confident than usual.

"but please... PLEASE- do not tell Jamie."

Not only because Jamie/Multiple man was the somewhat mentally unstable leader of X-Factor; who could not really be trusted with a secrets like this. But in the future he was destined to be her husband.

"You have two weeks to meet up with the team back in Detroit. If I don't see you by midnight of the 14th day I will have the entire team tracking you down- understood?"

Layla nodded. She could make that work; she already knew the ending of the story she just had to make all the pieces fall in to place.


	4. Chapter 4

After a just 8 days of good food, exercise and wild sex he felt healed well enough to leave.

"Would it really be so bad if you came with me?" he said, preparing to leave out the front door with only the cloths he came in with.

Her going with him had been the topic of conversation ever since their first night.

"yes it would be bad." she said helping him wrap his metal arm in medical bandages (so it would not be a dead giveaway of his identity.) "And we already discussed why."

She had told him about Jamie on day 2. She felt she needed to be honest; although it probably sent mixed messages when she had sex with Bucky 3 more times later that same evening.

"Let me drop you off at the train station tomorrow morning." she said as she wrapped his hand and individual fingers. Making it look like he has a massive burn injury on only one arm.

She really hoped he would say yes, so they would have just a little more time together.

"What if I'm not the same without you?" he asked placing his hand over her's.

"You will be fine; your heart is open. you will never again question your own mind." she whispered in his ear.  
But you didn't answer my question. Will you let me drive you to the train station, so at least I know you won't get side swiped by a truck again?"

He nodded with a smile- as if he simply didn't want her to worry about him.

That night was the only one where they did not have sex. she laid in the bed, falling asleep to sound of his heart beat.

On day 9 she dropped him off at the train station in Chicago. She would now have a 5 hour drive to hopefully wipe away any emotions that would reveal what she had been doing.

She dropped him off at the passenger drop off area and tried to give him 500 dollars.  
"what's this for?"

"To get a ticket to where ever you need to go." she gave him one last hug, burying her head in his shoulder.

"Come with me." he whispered.

"no." she said quickly walking back to her car. "This is the way it was meant to be."

She made it back to X-Factor's Detroit headquarters by 5 pm of day 9.  
"You're early." said Monet who was eating a yogurt in the kitchen.

"I know." Layla said heading up to her room.

"Since you know the future- is this the last we see of your "hero"?" Monet asked in a way that seemed to poke fun at the situation.

"maybe..." Layla shrugged. "anything is possible."


End file.
